


A Long Night With An Old Foe

by Peanut_Patrol_583



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Frisk (Undertale), Bonding, Chara (Undertale) Has Issues, Chara has violent tendencies, Chara is alive, Chara isn't evil but at the same time they aren't uwu soft, Gen, Mild Language, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Papyrus is hinted to be autistic but it's brought up for like one second, Please read the notes for further background info, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Teenage Chara (Undertale), They/them pronouns for Frisk, Violence, descriptions of violence, non-romantic bonding, not much tho., she/they pronouns for Chara, this could be considered an AU at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut_Patrol_583/pseuds/Peanut_Patrol_583
Summary: Ever since Chara had been brought back by Dr. Alphys they've been struggling to get used to their new life, specifically with Frisk. Frisk was more sociable than Chara was and quite literally befriended all of the other monsters in the underground. Chara had never been one for socializing, the only monsters in the underground who they felt the most comfortable around was Toriel, Asgore, and their child Asriel. With Toriel and Asgore divorced and Asriel being who knows where they find themselves tagging along with Frisk more times than not. One day while at the skeleton brothers' house during what was supposed to be a sleepover, Frisk and Papyrus are invited to go to the underground for a sparring match with Undyne. Chara doesn't want to come, but Toriel has been more persistent that they should get out more. So, it's either hang out with the eldest brother who they don't know well or go back home to be scolded.
Kudos: 4





	A Long Night With An Old Foe

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here I am, back again with another fanfic I haphazardly started. Here's some basic info ya'll need to know:  
> \- Resets are NOT linear! This fic takes place in a post pacifist (No genocide) route but Sans remembers Genocides!  
> \- Chara has been revived through Dr. Alphys!  
> \- The monsters are still underground but only because they want to do something before they go up to the surface (This'll be explained)  
> \- Asriel isn't around (This'll also be explained)

Frisk hurried up the stairs of the skelebros house, going up to Papyrus’ room and going inside to see Chara sitting on the ground where they had left them, playing with their phone absentmindedly only really looking up when Frisk came into the room, “What?” they asked, seeing the look on Frisk's face when they came into the room.  
[Undyne needs Papyrus’ help with something, from my understanding she wants to impress Alphys with her battle skills and nobody will accept her offer to battle.] they signed after walking up to Chara.  
“Okay.”  
[Do you want to come?] Frisk asked. Chara sat there thinking for a moment not quite grasping what Frisk wanted from them.  
“You want me to battle Undyne?” They asked  
[No! No! I’m asking if you just want to come along for the ride, Papyrus is going to battle her.] Frisk corrected, waving their hands in denial [We might not be back in Snowdin until four in the morning, You can even tell Alphys how you’re getting used to your new body while Papyrus and Undyne battle] The trip from Snowdin to the Hotlands was a fairly long one, and knowing Undyne and Papyrus they were likely going to battle until they wore themselves thin.  
“Oh!” It took Chara a moment before it clicked as to what Frisk was asking them, their brain fuzzy from the lack of doing anything the whole time the two have been there, “Nah, I think I’ll pass. The less time I spend with that bumbling idiot the better for me” they waved their hand dismissively, “I’ll call mom and tell her to just take me home.” Chara was mostly here because Frisk wanted to stay the night. They didn’t enjoy sleepovers or socializing in general but their relationship with the skeleton brothers was particularly complicated.

First, there was Papyrus, the younger of the two. Chara despised him, hated him even. They didn’t know what it was about Papyrus but something about him just made their blood boil to no end. It felt more like a combination of things, his constantly pleasant and cheery demeanor threw them off. He was also quite the idiot, it was almost amazing how much confidence he had in himself when it came to making puzzles that were so simple even a baby could solve them with minimal effort, he didn’t even seem to take the hint or care that they didn’t want to be around him no matter how many hints they dropped. Frisk mentioned that Papyrus may be on the spectrum, the only thing holding them back from confirming the theory was that he was a monster and Autism was prevalent with humans, not monsters. Though, Chara couldn’t have cared either way. Frankly Frisk was primarily the reason they hadn’t taken out the lunatic yet. Chara had plenty of nerves and that particular skeleton got on every. Last. One.  
Then, there was Sans, the older of the two. Although they couldn’t quite remember how or why they felt like they knew him and that he knew them, which was strange considering they only really met him when they were following Frisk around before they were revived by Dr. Alphys. They’ve also had...dreams regarding him, they were fuzzy dreams and were fairly short so Chara often didn’t remember what they consisted of. All they could retain from the dreams was that they were in the judgment hall with him but everything afterward was a blur at most. Both stayed out of each other's way as much as physically possible and didn’t talk much, but there was this tension between them Chara simply couldn’t place.

Frisk’s face seemed to go solemn, [That’s not very nice, but okay if that’s what you want.], they told Chara with hesitant hands, they knew that Chara never listened to the sentiment. At this point, it was just hopeful wishing that they would, [Are you sure you want to go home? I’m coming back] Frisk asked to try and nudge Chara to possibly accept the offer.  
“Yeah not ‘till four in the morning” Chara responded flatly, “We go home tomorrow anyway so there’s no point.” it was around eight in the evening and they both had been at the brothers’ house since 9 A.M, so it wasn’t like they had just gotten there. There was a long moment of silence between the two, something Chara already knew wasn’t going to be good.  
Once the silence subsided Frisk spoke up again, [Mom is really worried about you..] they signed before Chara let out a long sigh flopping down on the ground, “Ahhhhh damn here we go.” they groaned  
[I’m serious!] Frisk persisted  
“I know! She bugs me about it too.” Chara responded with a bit of a huff.  
[She just wants you to make friends]  
“Yeah well, I don’t want to make friends.”  
[We made friends when you came with me.]  
“I watched you make friends, Frisk. They barely even know me”  
[You can change that by trying, if you put in a little effort they can become your friends just as much as they are mine.]  
“I don’t want to try because I don’t want friends.”  
[Why?]  
“They Leave.” Chara snapped more harshly, causing there to be a deafening silence between the two. Both of them knowing full well who Chara was talking about. Frisk took a deep breath to calm themselves. [Listen.] they began regaining their composure, [You don’t have to come with me and Papyrus but I don’t want you going home...I think Mom’s at her wits end with me and might start hounding me more for letting you follow me around.] they explained. 

Frisk thought for a moment to themselves, [How do you feel about Sans? We’ve been here before and we’ve even gone to Grillby’s with him together.] they asked. Now that they thought about it, Chara never really gave an opinion on the punny skeleton, they were vocal as could be about hating Papyrus but haven’t said a peep about Sans. Chara gave a small hum before they gave their answer, thinking about how to answer,  
“I don’t know.” They responded honestly.  
[You don’t know?]  
“It’s weird. When you’re not with us there’s this tension.” Chara described, “I don’t think he likes me” she commented.  
[What makes you think that? You haven’t done anything to make him mad.] Frisk asked, [well..nothing that he could see anyways] they corrected themselves. The battle with Papyrus they had was admittedly a close call and Frisk managed to convince the skeleton brothers that they had just gotten a little carried away with the battle when in reality Chara possessed them out of trickery. Chara learned their lesson though it seemed, as they didn’t attempt to do so again during their adventure.  
“I dunno. We just kind of stay out of each other's way.” Chara shrugged.  
[Well! Maybe you two can spend some time together!] Frisk suggested, [I mean you two know each other and he’s...relaxed! Soooo...] they trailed off. What could go wrong? Sans was an easygoing guy. He knew about Chara’s mental issues when it came to violent urges and didn’t seem scared when Frisk told him, he was even a funny guy if the puns weren’t too awful. Even if they weren’t buddy-buddy by the end of the night the two could probably work some things out and at the very least Toriel’s want for Chara to be more independent could be fulfilled for the night. It was a win-win in Frisk’s eyes.

Loud footsteps could be coming up the stairs before the door opened to reveal the tall, loud, and knight-obsessed skeleton, Papyrus, “FRISK! Are you ready to head off!?” he yelled loudly. Chara flinched lightly at the loudness of his volume but they tried to play it off.  
[I asked Chara if they’d like to come along but they don’t want to.] Frisk signed in monster sign language this time, rather than ASL, [How do you think Sans would feel if they stayed here for the night?]  
“Frisk I didn’t even-” Chara muttered quietly before Papyrus cut them off almost immediately after the question was proposed.  
“I don’t think he’d have a problem with it! In fact, I think your personalities match quite well Chara!” he pointed out.  
“Really?” Chara’s brows furrowed lightly, confused about how Papyrus concluded that. Papyrus let out a gleeful nod with a small hum.  
“MHM! You’re both fairly relaxed compared to most and neither of you have the stamina to pick a serious fight so you’re both lazy, you both have a horrid and sometimes quite disturbing sense of humor!”  
[The last one is relative, Charas jokes are more in poor taste.]  
“Sans’ jokes are in poor taste as well!” Papyrus shouted as if he couldn’t get any louder “You two seem to get along already too!”  
“We do?” Chara asked.  
“I’ve seen no indication otherwise!! Every time I’m in ferocious battle you and Sans are often off to the side! Next to each other!” Frisk let out a light sigh as they watched Papyrus, unsure how to tell him that standing next to people and barely speaking wasn’t exactly an indicator of how much two people enjoyed each other’s presence. They figured trying to correct him at this point would just lead Papyrus to another point.  
Chara let out a deep sigh, now that Papyrus got himself roped into this they were trapped in a situation where it was here or somewhere else, and frankly, they had nowhere else in mind. They thought to themselves for a minute before finally caving, “Alright fine. I’ll stay here. Ask Sans first though, If not I’m goin’ to Napsta’s” they relented getting a gleeful smile from Papyrus and Frisk.  
“Alright! Then It’s settled! Frisk! You go ask Sans and I’ll be outside waiting for you, prepare yourself for BATTLE!!” he shouted before storming out of his room and heading downstairs.  
Frisk looked over at Chara for reassurance, hoping Papyrus didn’t make Chara feel shoved into a corner, “Go!” Chara told them rolling their eyes with a smug smile, “Before I change my mind” they added teasingly. Frisk smiled before signing a quick thank you and walking out of the room.  
Determined, weren’t they?

Frisk knocked on Sans’ door, “Come in!” a deeper voice came inside before Frisk opened the door, “Y’know you don’t have to knock kid, you can just come in” he told them. Sans was just relaxing on his bed, or mattress more like, the room in as much disarray as it usually was. Trash was scattered onto the floor and the tornado of trash in the corner of the room was raging as strongly as ever, quite terrifying really but Frisk never questioned it,  
[I know, but I didn’t want to walk in on you sleeping or anything] Frisk stated before closing the door behind them.  
Sans shrugged, “Ah c’mon kid you know I’m always bone-tired, you could always just wake me up” he joked, cracking a smile at the pun even though he knew he had overplayed the pun to death at this point, “So what’s up, havin’ fun with Papyrus?” he asked.  
Frisk nodded, [Yeah actually...Papyrus wants to go out and help Undyne with something. She wants to impress Alphys with her battle skills and Papyrus is the only one willing to battle] They told him.  
“Cool. You three have fun. I’ll just be here hittin’ the hay.”  
[Chara...doesn’t want to come...] they trailed off, about to get into the request, [Is it okay if they stay here with you?] they asked. Sans automatically felt his nonexistent heart flatline for barely a second  
“Why? Don’t they have other friends? I’m not exactly a lotta fun.” Sans asked trying to sound as relaxed about the request as he could. He didn’t want to give off the impression he hated the kid, not in this timeline anyway. He didn’t want to allude that he knew anything about Chara to Frisk, so their relationship wouldn’t be damaged as siblings. Sans didn’t exactly plan on testing how much the others knew and wasn’t going to risk it.  
[Not...not quite. They’re still struggling to be comfortable around people] Frisk admitted, although Chara knew Napstablook, Napstablook didn’t know of their condition and Frisk wasn’t sure if they’d be able to handle Charas outbursts if they were to have one [Mom has been on me about letting them follow me around and I’d let them go home but that might cause her to...]  
“Nag?”  
[Yeah.] Frisk nodded before Sans let out an amused huff, [plus not everyone knows about their condition..so bringing it up at such short notice is dicey.] they added. Sans thought for a moment as he weighed the possibilities, he and Papyrus were taught by Frisk and Toriel how to handle an episode if one went down so he knew how to deescalate a situation. The kid also has been staying in their lane as well, whether they knew who he was or not. At most he would probably just have to feed them and make sure they didn’t plan or commit mass genocide for a few hours.  
“Alright. Sure”  
[Really!?]  
“Yeah, no problem, when are you two comin’ back?” he asked. Frisk filled Sans in on the details and made sure to double-check if Sans knew what to do if Chara started to have an episode before a booming shout came from downstairs.  
“FRISK! I’M WAITING!” Papyrus called out, Sans looked towards the door and back at Frisk.  
“You should get goin’ any longer and he’ll break a rib” he joked before Frisk nodded and ran off. They gave Chara a quick thumbs up when they passed by the couch where Chara had moved to, Chara nodding understanding what they meant as they ran out the door. They supposed that settled it, all they had to do was wait this out until Frisk came back.


End file.
